House of Masks 005b
9:36:01 PM Josie: Lissa is there! 9:36:10 PM Josie: Today her hair is green; so is her outfit and a lot of her makeup. 9:36:28 PM Josie: She's stirring something in a big metal bowl, using a heavy wooden spoon. 9:36:52 PM Karid: "Hello, Lissa." 9:37:12 PM Josie: Lissa: MOTHERFUCKER! 9:37:21 PM Josie: She jumps about six inches in the air, clearly startled. 9:37:36 PM Karid: "...I tried not to startle you. Apparently I failed." 9:38:14 PM Josie: Lissa: Yeah, just be glad I don't carry my mother****ing axe in the kitchen! You got a request, priest? 9:38:54 PM Karid: "...I was thinking maybe we should call off working together on the meals..." 9:39:19 PM Karid: Karid winces preemptively at swearing 9:41:28 PM Josie: Lissa: What! What the **** for?! 9:42:29 PM Karid: "...well...I saw something in the mirror that, er..." 9:42:35 PM Karid: "...worried me." 9:42:40 PM Josie: Roll an SM. 9:43:30 PM Josie: She's actually surprisingly hurt. 9:44:29 PM Karid: "...I'm sorry." 9:45:06 PM Josie: Lissa: ... well what for? You're the only got any tastebuds in this lot. 9:46:26 PM Karid: "Well, the mirror showed me..." *sighs* "...being -unchaste- with you, to put it lightly." 9:46:46 PM Josie: Lissa *stares* at Karid, slowly turning bright red. 9:46:58 PM Karid: "...not in a good way." 9:47:16 PM Josie: She bursts out laughing. 9:47:23 PM Karid: "..what?" 9:47:40 PM Josie: And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs, tears coming out the corners of her eyes. 9:48:07 PM Karid: Karid now it's -his- turn to turn a bit red...though he has dark skin, so it doesn't really show unless looked for 9:49:15 PM Karid: "Be careful not to laugh too much, a nauseous cook cannot work to full capacity." 9:49:58 PM Josie: Lissa: Heheheheeh! heheheehe!!! 9:50:26 PM | Edited 9:50:32 PM Josie: Lissa recovers herself just a little bit. "You... you... sorry. Sorry, but you're a *priest*." 9:50:43 PM Karid: "...yes, exactly." 9:51:26 PM Josie: Lissa: Heheheh! That's ****ing hilarious! What's the real reason? 9:51:39 PM Karid: "That -is- what I saw." 9:51:51 PM Karid: "I would not joke about that." 9:52:36 PM Karid: "Afterall, sexual assault is not a laughing matter. ...I would not do it. But I don't know if some spirit would make me or..." 9:52:45 PM Karid: "...I am certain one is -showing- me it." 9:54:19 PM Josie: She sobers up. "... ****. You obviously wouldn't, it's just a ****ing illusion. This house likes to **** with people." 9:55:26 PM Karid: "I know -I- wouldn't. But as I said, I cannot predict the actions of spirits. And...sense dictates that if it is powerful enough to influence our dreams and perceptions, it is powerful enough to posess more and simply is choosing not to at this time." 9:56:33 PM Karid: "...so please, until we can get rid of whatever spirit is doing this, keep your distance. I do not want to hurt you." 9:56:41 PM Karid: "...or you to hurt me. You are likely stronger..." 9:56:51 PM Josie: She snorts. "Yeah, I could *break* you." 9:57:09 PM Josie: Lissa: You're not gonna do anything to me, stop being a gutless ****. 9:58:21 PM Karid: "...hrm?" 10:00:21 PM Josie: Lissa: Don't let this ****ing house bully you, priest. 10:00:41 PM Josie: Lissa: Your god's not a pussy, do what he'd do and kick somebody's ****ing ass. 10:01:02 PM Karid: "...well, you have a unique way of putting things." 10:02:23 PM Josie: Lissa shrugs. "Yeah well. You're just being superstitious. Pray for protection or whatever, don't let the bullshit change your life." 10:03:26 PM Karid: "...a good point." 10:05:41 PM Karid: "...what are you making right now?" 10:06:35 PM Josie: Lissa: Cookies. Just shortbread, nothing fancy. I put some tea in one batch and this one's got cinnamon in it, Illa always likes those. 10:08:01 PM Karid: "Ah. There is one recipe back home for chocolate cookies with a very light dash of salt and some bits of pepper baked in the batter...surprisingly good, really." 10:08:17 PM Karid: (( ...seriously, my uncle made cookies like that. )) 10:08:25 PM Karid: (( And they were somehow goddamn amazing. )) 10:08:51 PM Karid: (( I still want to find his book of cooking sorcery )) 10:08:53 PM Josie: Lissa: Pepper, huh? You remember the recipe? 10:09:14 PM Karid: "Yes, actually. ...being an unmarried priest means you need to cook for yourself." 10:09:17 PM Karid: Karid smiles slightly 10:10:46 PM Josie: Lissa: Yeah, your lot's all right. 10:11:11 PM Josie: Lissa: Well, let me put this in the cold and we'll get 'em started. 10:11:17 PM Karid: Karid nods 10:11:22 PM Josie: Lissa: ... you mind doin' me a favor? 10:11:26 PM Karid: "Hrm?" 10:12:37 PM Josie: Lissa: Could you look over Illa for me later? Make sure she's all right? She's sick, so a cure or two wouldn't be a *permanent* thing, but... 10:13:12 PM Karid: "...I need to tell you something about Illa. ...are you aware she's taking poison?" 10:13:17 PM Karid: "...I'm not sure what's in it." 10:13:25 PM Karid: "But...she downed a vial of it this morning." 10:13:26 PM Karid: Karid frowns 10:14:20 PM Josie: Lissa goes still. "... where'd she get it?" 10:15:41 PM Karid: "I am not sure." 10:16:15 PM Karid: "...Ulisse gave her some, I do know that much. But...hurting him would achieve nothing." 10:16:22 PM Karid: "We are trying to figure out just what it is..." 10:16:40 PM Karid: "And he gae her a cure potion after...the entire situation is confounding." 10:16:41 PM Josie: Lissa relaxes. "Oh, Ulisse." 10:16:54 PM Karid: "Hrm?" 10:17:45 PM Josie: She shoves the bowl into the coldkeeper, and brushes her hands off. "Don't worry about it." 10:18:47 PM Karid: Karid blinks 10:19:00 PM Karid: "Do you know what he's doing...?" 10:19:27 PM Josie: Lissa: Sure. 10:19:57 PM Karid: "And...you're just letting him do it?" 10:20:27 PM Josie: Lissa: Do *you* know? 10:22:26 PM Karid: "...no." 10:22:41 PM Karid: "We've been looking into it for the past few days..." 10:23:12 PM Josie: Lissa: ... oh. Well, you're a priest, right? You can't spread shit around. 10:24:33 PM Karid: "...I won't." 10:24:53 PM Karid: "Though...I may need to tell the others." 10:25:08 PM Karid: "So we do not waste more time looking into something that isn't truly harmful if that is the case." 10:25:25 PM Josie: Lissa: Oh, well, can't tell you then. 10:25:34 PM Josie: She shrugs. "What's in the cookies?" 10:25:50 PM Karid: Karid ...sighs 10:25:56 PM Karid: "...alright, I will not tell the others." 10:26:22 PM Karid: "I just want to know Illa's alright and that Ulisse is not hurting her." 10:26:55 PM Josie: Lissa goes still for a moment. 10:27:17 PM Josie: Lissa: Well. When she was little she got bit, that's all. 10:27:39 PM Karid: "...vampire?" 10:27:52 PM Josie: Lissa: What! 'course not. 10:27:57 PM Josie: Lissa: She's no bloodsucker. 10:28:04 PM Karid: "Then what is she?" 10:28:32 PM Josie: Lissa: She got lycanthropy. 10:29:34 PM Karid: "...ah." 10:30:08 PM Josie: Lissa: She gets sick at night, around the full moon. 10:31:27 PM Karid: "Werewolf. I see." 10:31:29 PM Karid: Karid nods 10:31:45 PM Karid: "...if it is just keeping it in check I can see the reason behind it. Thank you." 10:31:53 PM Josie: Lissa: Nah, snow leopard. 10:32:11 PM Josie: Lissa: Ulisse's using aconite to keep it in check. 10:33:27 PM Karid: "Ah." 10:33:39 PM Karid: "Well...on to cookies then, yes?" 10:33:51 PM Josie: Lissa nods. "Ingredients?" 10:35:07 PM Karid: "First we need some chocolate sauce to mix in with the batter. We also need a red pepper and one cup of salt. You squeeze the juice from the pepper into the batter while mixing it." 10:36:15 PM Josie: Lyssa: Red, huh? Sure thing. 10:36:41 PM Josie: She gets out the ingredients, or tries. She's actually too small to reach the chocolate sauce on the top shelf, even with her huge heels. 10:38:17 PM Karid: Karid helps 10:38:35 PM Karid: Karid is only average height, though... 10:39:07 PM Josie: Karid can reach! 10:39:23 PM Josie: She grabs the other stuff, though. "All right, now what? ... you been having the nightmares, too?" 10:40:06 PM Karid: "Yes..." 10:40:30 PM Karid: "They are related to what I see in the mirror..." 10:40:31 PM Karid: Karid sighs 10:40:53 PM Josie: She pauses again. 10:41:34 PM Josie: Lissa: Keep dreamin' I'm killing Illa. 10:42:08 PM Karid: "...I am sorry to hear that." 10:42:17 PM Karid: "They all seem to be things we would never do, though..." 10:42:57 PM Josie: Lissa: Yeah. I kill people *for* Illa. 10:45:22 PM Karid: Karid nods... 10:45:37 PM Josie: Lissa: ... it's not true, right? It's bullshit. 10:47:01 PM Karid: "I do not think it is. Unless spirits were to posess us, as I said." 10:47:56 PM Josie: Lissa scowls. "I'm not easy to possess." 10:50:25 PM Karid: "These are not weak spirits, though." 10:50:55 PM Josie: Lissa: Well I'm not a weak ****ing woman! 10:51:00 PM Josie: Lissa: And you're a ****ing priest! 10:52:29 PM Karid: "...true." Category:Logs Category:House of Masks